[unreadable] [unreadable] This application requests funds for support of the 8th International Meeting on "Inhaled Mineral Dusts and Nanoparticles" with the goals of understanding the risks and mechanisms of respiratory diseases associated with inhaled particles and fibers. These historically have included inflammatory, fibrogenic and carcinogenic lung and pleural diseases associated with occupational and environmental exposures to asbestos, silica, coal dusts and synthetic fibers/particles. More recently, public health concern has focused on the exacerbation of lung diseases such as asthma and COPD as well as cardiovascular disease linked to periodic, high exposures to ambient particulate matter (PM). This series of meetings historically began in the late 1970s at the MRC Pneumoconiosis Center in Cardiff, Wales, and traditionally have been held every 4-5 years, altering in location between Europe and the US. The overall goal of the meeting is to provide a forum for presentation and discussion of recent basic and applied research progress with an emphasis on interactions between exposures to fibers/particles with host factors that may lead to increase risks of disease. The meeting will be held October 26-28, 2005 in Research Triangle Park, NC, a primary location of EPA and NIEHS laboratories on particle/fiber disease. Funds requested will support the travel and hotel stay for the majority of invited speakers and session chairs, recognized experts in lung biology, pathology, physiology, clinical medicine and epidemiology, as well as competitive young investigators in the field who will also give oral presentations. There are 5 main sessions on : 1) Ambient Particulates and Human Health, 2) Exposure to Natural and Man- Made Fibers and Mechanisms of Host Response, 3) Mechanisms of Response to Metals, 4) Nanoparticles:Health Implications and Applications, and 5) Host Susceptibility to Silica, Coal Dusts and Other Particles. Corresponding poster sessions on each topic will allow input and participation of other investigators, as well as junior scientists. A concluding discussion will address "what are the research gaps in lung biology?" and "what are the implications for public health?" A meeting summary and conclusions will be published in either Environmental Health Perspectives or in American Thoracic Societyjournals. This meeting will provide a forum for exchange of research ideas and collaborations that will advance the field of public health in understanding individual susceptibility to and mechanisms of particulate-induced lung diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable]